


Animal Crossing Minecraft

by AaronRoman



Series: Miscellaneous Shots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animal Crossing References, Canon Compliant, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Fluff, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Other, Protective Sam | Awesamdude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronRoman/pseuds/AaronRoman
Summary: Just Sam's POV of what's happening when Tommy confront the Egg with Tubbo
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: Miscellaneous Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162613
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	Animal Crossing Minecraft

Sam tries being a good figure to Tommy and Tubbo. Really he does. But he’s going to be different. He knows what the boys been through, he wants to try to be better.

Phil was an absent parent. So he tries to be there. Not an overbearing person, constantly hovering. But he does come around when Tommy asks for him. He also tries teaching Tommy when he can. Not out right lessons like Techno, Dream, or even Wilbur. They’re gentle lessons. For example the hotel. 

Sam can see how passionate Tommy is for this project, having him build it because he knows Sam will do well. That’s already some growth he’s seen in Tommy since his return. But this seemed like a good learning opportunity for Tommy. So Sam sends him out to collect some basic materials. Nothing to grindy. Dye, wood, and smooth stone. Very basic things. He can’t help chuckle watching Tommy wander off picking flowers. It just shows his inexperience of collecting materials for himself. 

Or it shows the lack of leisure time the boy had. Despite it all, Tommy raised himself and probably had Tubbo along the way to help him also. He had to worry about surviving the next day. Maybe that’s why he was so good at stealing and smooth talking? Cause that’s how you survived. 

When Tommy calls him up again, asking to speak to him properly this time. Well, he dropped his bit and listened to the teen. He praises him and smiles under his mask as the kid’s eyes light up from praise. 

Does no one praise Tommy when he did his work?

He waves as Tommy leaves and thinks thoughts. Hmm... Maybe they needed a perimeter for the hotel. But that can come up later. Tommy wanted to hang with Tubbo and he wasn’t going to ask him to do more work. He needs to be a kid for a little while.

-

Sam was grinding for resources when he remembers something in particular about the conversation with Tommy. Sam Nook, the nickname Tommy gave him. It’s from Animal crossing and it’s a raccoon giving tasks out. He pauses for a minute before laughing. Okay. He can set something up.

When people do bits in server. There’s usually someone who decided to get a voice modifier or bring their phone out to play a soundboard for a bit. In this case... Same has a soundboard button and he’s got a script he’s gotta type to Tommy in chat. 

He was happily surprised when Tommy just laughed and went with it. Not cursing or swearing him out for doing another task. Okay, he *did* but not as much as previously. It was improvement. He was actually pretty happy by the development. He says some stuff here and there (adding in another positive statement about his work. He didn’t miss the way Tommy fucking glowed at being told someone was proud of him) But they had to talk about the egg. It was concerning and he didn’t have much info on it. *but*. The point was to have Tommy learn but also let him have fun. 

So he have him a mission with warns, even telling Tommy to keep his phone on so he can listen and follow along in the adventure as he waited on the steps. Even an ear piece so he can keep the gibberish noises of the bit Up for ‘Sam Nook’. He didn’t have any plans so... It was rather fun following the adventure. Of course he tried telling him to stay safe and get a hazmat on. He’s rather glad the voices in his head were smart enough to warn the teen. But of course the bravado had to slip in and all Sam could do was facepalm. 

He paces back and forth listening to the conversation play out and starts very frantically texting this sweet but idiotic child to be careful. PMing rather than using the public chat for it. 

Sam obviously got worried when these adults talked about throwing Tommy in. His skin scrawled at the idea of having Tommy or one of the other kids be traumatized by this egg cult thing. He was leaning towards the heavy dislike of the whole situation.

He lets a small cheer out as he hear and somewhat watches Tommy escape from the two down below. Though he knew it would be short lived as those two were professional fucking hunters. He gets his gear together but keeps the helmet on. *So far* so far. So long as they don’t outright attack Tommy, he wouldn’t engage.

Okay he’ll admit. Having Tommy run behind him and use him as a barrier between him and the hunters made him rather happy. The situation was somewhat serious but Tommy already trusts him to keep him moderately safe from danger. He had stop himself from laughing when Tommy was calling him like an elder brother or a father figure. It felt like a bully situation if that made any sense. But he keeps as Tommy’s shield, still being on guard as he tries talking to the adults. God, didn’t anyone know what recovery was on this server? He couldn’t help himself moving a bit closer as the two started walking towards Tommy and the kid took a step back. 

But eventually left and Tommy came right back to him. Talking about the egg and the guys. He internally sighs, typing as fast as he could manage while also trying not to put typos as to not make Tommy wait. He just rambled for a bit. An idea struck him as he realizes the egg may spread and Tommy needing another task to keep himself occupied.

He silently laughs at Tommy’s expressions. Ranging from happiness to confusion to annoyance and the resignation with an eye roll. He says thank you and Sam wishes him luck on the perimeter.

Sam notes Tommy didn’t complain *nor* cuss him out... That’s progressive.

He keeps it going, sitting on the steps and watching from a distance as Tommy starts placing a perimeter down, laughing as Tommy mentions climate change.

He takes a seat down on the wooden path and listens to the ramblings of the teen, only turning off his helmet as he noticed he was seemingly carrying a conversation with the voices in his head. He tunes out when he starts saying Bad was anti-vax. It was funny, but instead of giving chase, he insteads starts crafting more fences. Knowing fully well the need of fences will be needed and Tommy would ask him for some. He hears the rapid approach of two people on the other side of the billboard and only leans forward to look under to see Ant and Bad sprinting away from the construction zone. They didn’t seem to be doing any harm so he left them be. 

Sam stands back in place hearing Tommy from below yelling about running low on fences. Nailed it. 

_Hello again Tommyinnit_

_That is all I have on hand now…_

_Please hurry, we don’t want the egg to spread._

The hybrid creeper couldn’t help but let a small chuckle escape him when he saw Tommy run past behind him to greet his best friend. He doesn’t turn around but he does follow along with the conversation for a bit. Both having watched Endgame that week. Tommy sure seemed excited about that movie. Then they started reading the sign. Ah. Glad he had another one on hand for the blonde boy. Now the two could travel freely in the construction path. 

_Hello Tubbo…_

_You will need a hardhat, enjoy._

The boys round around a bit and Sam zones out, waiting and watching Tommy complete his task. Neither of them seemed to notice when Sam silently wheezes and turns his head just a bit as Tubbo mentions a kin list. While the two can be observant when needed, it was funny neither of them noticed. 

~

After sending the boys off to check on the egg, Sam gets his proper gear on. He didn’t quite understand what exactly happened. But he suddenly hears Tubbo crying and he’s marching over to the egg. Momentarily panicking when he hears Tommy’s panic and yelling,”Not the lava not the lava!” 

He knows exactly where that stupid egg was and he was not having it if Bad and Ant hurt the two. Though, he wasn’t immediately worried about the two dying yet as he could hear Tommy still joking around and something about balls of fire. But he knew that was just a coping mechanism for stressful situations for them. He jumps down the hole and sprints down the stairs when Tommy questions about a box. His previous happy and calm mood slowly turning into an aggravated and pissed mood. He makes it into the room quietly, avoiding the vines on the floor and sees Tubbo hiding away from Ant and Bad. Both who seemed to be occupied by Tommy standing inside an obsidian box. 

Then he see’s Tommy leaning out of the box with a smirk before it shows some relief seeing Sam out of the corner of his eye. 

_I am Sam Nook… I shall be taking thesse children with me… They are under my protection._

He internally swears as he sees the spelling mistake in his message. Well. No point now. Tubbo stands behind him while he takes his trident out. Despite being Sam Nook, he could always pull in some of Warden Sam’s intimidation. He swaps it to off hand and paces forward as Bad starts opening it up more. Good, maybe it won’t trigger Tom’s claustrophobia as much. He starts to mine away at the obsidian only to be hit away by the egg followers. He grimaces and takes a few steps back. The attacks didn’t do any real damage to him. 

He blocks an attack from Ant and the two stop when Tommy shifts from his jokes to a more quiet, somber tone. Tubbo walks over to the egg but Sam shoves Ant back and waves Tubbo back over to his side. The kid slaps Ant up the head and jumps to his side. He sees the young boy reach for him but pulls it back and stands to his side. Ant, ever the _kind_ gentleman, hits Tubbo back immediately. Tubbo’s arm gets in the way of his face and fluff from the jacket falls to the grund, singeing as it touches the floor. The cat and creeper hybrid staring at one another before Sam immediately starts taking swings with his sword, his enchanted _fire-aspect_ sword. 

Sam wasn’t joking when he said that these kids were under his protection. 

He forces Ant back to Bad’s side and looks to his side to make sure Tubbo was alright. He could see some blood being absorbed into the jacket but it wasn’t pooling out. But the kid seemed fine enough as he goes back running over to where Tommy was. Sam didn’t quite get the memo and intense battle music started playing. 

Leave it to Tommy to keep it entertaining but intense. 

Sam knocks the two hunters back while pulling Tubbo back and sending one last message. 

_I am Sam Nook… I shall be taking these children with me… They are under my protection._

Tubbo and Tommy are sprinting behind him and he chases after, only checking once more while running up the stairs. He passes Tommy with his head turned and watches him place down obsidian. A small encouraging nod at him before he’s going up the water and tridenting out. Motioning for Tubbo to keep moving. There’s a bit more yelling between the boys and Sam diverges paths to start heading to prime. But immediately goes back seeing the boys taking a detour. 

He stands in a random puddle and tridents over to the entrance of the walled off area, walking on the ice and spots Tommy in the water. What in the world? He helps him up onto the ice path and starts running again, looking for Tubbo. He makes a sharp turn to the right and hits Frost in the face with the trident. Frost hisses in retaliation and the two are hitting each other. Tho, Bad comes in from behind and pushes him away from Ant. Who, unfortunately, goes chasing the boys again.   
  
Bad shoves him to the side and follows that cat. Sam’s eye twitches as all he can think was ‘ _Why couldn’t people just leave the kids alone?’_

~ 

After the chase was all said and done and Sam has given Tommy his new task, he didn’t expect to see the teen so soon. They have a small conversation, after he switches back to regular Sam mode that is. ((Maybe he’ll make a robot for future situations. An AI of sorts?)) The contract wasn’t all too formal, not very shocked. But the points were- interesting. Most of them got a good laugh. He watches Tommy turn around to shout to the prime path and start furiously typing into his communicator. A small laughter escaping him as he sees Phil actually paying attention. 

Though his humor dampens when the next message is sent. He glances at Tommy and his humor goes down even more seeing the look of disappointment evident on his face. This was supposed to be a fun time. His head tilts a bit as he watches Tommy pace in a small area, fidgeting with his mistyped contract. He sighs a bit, a fond smile before he pats Tommy’s head. 

“Okay,” 

If it’ll give Tommy some peace of mind, how could he possibly say no?


End file.
